Heart of the Storm
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Pre-KOTOR AU. The invasion has begun. With planets falling to the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, Jedi Knight Revan decides that it is time for the Jedi to take matters into their own hands and there are some who agree with him. However, the dark side is playing a bigger role in the war than anyone will ever know forcing the war's participants to battle the darkness within...
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **I came to love Revan's character after I played _Knights of the Old Republic_ and read the book _Revan _and I decided to try to write my own story set in that time period, well actually before it. Remember, since this is in an _alternate universe_, much of what happens in the comics and the game and the book do not happen in this story. I hope that you like my first attempt at a pre-KOTOR alternate universe story and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Star Wars, I never have and I never will and I'm only saying this once._

* * *

**Heart of the Storm**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was hard trying not to think about the war.

Jedi Knight Revan was amazed that the Jedi High Council where able to do so. They sat behind in their comfortable chambers and did their best to not think about the war that was raging throughout the Republic. They said they were staying out of the war because of what happened with Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma thirty years earlier; they were being cautious and did not wish to repeat the mistakes of their past.

Revan, on the other hand, didn't see it as that way. Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma had joined the dark side, guided several other Jedi into the darkness, and launched a war against the Republic and the Order. Even though a decade had gone by since that war came to an end, the Jedi Order was still trying to recover.

Nevertheless, Revan felt that the Mandalorians posed a greater threat than the Jedi High Council seemed to think. He felt it through the Force; there was more at work than what the council seemed to think, what the Senate seemed to think. The skirmishes in the Outer Rim, they didn't seem to be as random as others thought they were.

And yet the Council still did nothing.

Revan sighed as he walked down the meditative walkways of the Jedi Temple. He had tried lobbying for the Council to help with the war effort but to no avail. There were times when Revan thought the Council was more stubborn than a bantha.

"What's the matter with you?"

Revan looked toward the voice as one of his closest friends, Alek, walked over to join him. "Nothing," he said.

Alek snorted. "Sure. Seriously, what's up?"

Revan sighed. "The Council," he said.

"Tried lobbying for intervention in the war again?"

"They're heads are so thick that they cannot see that the Republic needs our help."

Alek shrugged. "Come on," he said. "Let's go spar. It'll get your mind off the stubborn banthas otherwise known as the Jedi Council."

Revan smiled a little at his friend's words before nodding. The two of them walked off the meditative walkways and headed toward one of the sparring rooms. They walked in silence; Revan was thinking about what could be done about the war that was raging around them, which the Council refused to do anything about.

Since he wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was walking, it came as a surprise when he ran into someone. He stepped back. "Sorry," he said at the same time the Padawan that Revan recognized immediately apologized.

"Hello Meetra," he greeted the Padawan he had befriended during his own Padawan years.

Meetra Surik smiled in greeting. "Revan," she said. "You weren't watching where you were going again."

Alek snorted. "He was too busy thinking about the stubborn Council," he said.

"Ah. Tried lobbying for the Council to help out with the war effort again?"

Revan's eyebrows rose. "Is there anyone within the Temple who doesn't know of what I was doing?"

"Probably not considering you've been doing this every day since the war began. Everyone's talking about it."

"And I bet most of them are against what I'm doing."

"Actually, some of them agree with you."

That took Revan by surprise; he didn't think anyone would agree that the Council was wrong to stay out of the war that was costing so many Republican lives.

"Hello Alek," Meetra said as if just noticing the light-skinned young man was there.

"Meetra, I thought you were on Dantooine."

"I was but my master and I came back to Coruscant; my master wanted to talk to the Council. He said I was free to do what I wanted while I waited for him."

Alek nodded. "Well, I'm going to go beat Revan in a duel. Want to watch?"

Revan rolled his eyes. "I don't think you want her to watch me beat you again, Alek," he said.

"I actually wouldn't mind seeing that," Meetra said with a grin.

Alek scowled. "So you don't think I could win?"

"No, I don't. Revan's the better duelist."

"That is not true!"

Revan laughed. "Well, let's go see if you can prove me wrong," he said with a grin.

Alek smirked. "I will," he said.

"Oh this I have to see," Meetra said.

"Meetra!"

Meetra sighed before looking over her shoulder as her master, Jedi Master Kavar, walked down the hall to join her. "Yes master?" she said inclining her head in greeting.

"We're leaving," Kavar said.

"Already?"

"Yes. Hello Revan, Alek," Kavar greeted the two Jedi Knights.

"Master Kavar," Revan and Alek replied.

"Come on, Meetra. Let's get back to Dantooine." Without waiting for his apprentice to respond, Kavar walked away.

"Guess I'll see you two later," Meetra said before she jogged after her master.

Revan watched her go before he and Alek continued their silent journey to one of the sparring rooms.

* * *

Everyone was talking about the Jedi Knight Revan's attempts at convincing the Jedi Order to enter the war against the Mandalorians but Bastila Shan found that she agreed with the Council. The Jedi were supposed to be peacekeepers and they were still recovering from their war with Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma. But many others believed in Revan's viewpoints; one such person was Cariaga Sin, one of Bastila's friends, who was leaning in favor of Revan's decision.

"Revan has the right idea, Bastila," Cariaga said listening to the other Padawans and Knights whispering about Revan's most recent attempt to convince the Council to let the Jedi interfere in the war with the Mandalorians.

"I trust the Council, Cariaga. If they say that we should not enter this war then I agree with them."

Cariaga sighed before stretching. "I still say they're wrong but everyone's entitled to their own opinion," she said before she stood up. "Do you want to spar?"

"Sure." Bastila stood up before igniting her yellow lightsaber and Cariaga also ignited her lightsaber.

They sparred for the better part of the day. It helped Bastila to not think about what was on the minds of all the Jedi whether they were on Coruscant or Dantooine. Even Meetra Surik, a Senior Padawan who trained under Master Kavar on Dantooine, knew about the rumors.

Bastila was a good decade younger than Meetra but she knew her from the times when Meetra came to Coruscant with her master. If she remembered what was whispered throughout the Temple correctly then Kavar and Meetra had been involved, briefly, in the first couple of battles of the war in the Outer Rim. Kavar seemed to think in the same way as Revan but wasn't as vocal about it.

Then, that could have been why he was speaking with the rest of his fellow High Council members, but Bastila didn't know of what actually went on during those meetings. They were kept secret unless the High Council decided that they didn't have to keep it secret, that anyone could know of what was going on. She only knew as much as everyone else knew and those were basically only speculations.

She pulled herself from her thoughts when her friend nearly landed a blow against her arm and she parried another attack away. Cariaga retracted her lightsaber. "You seem distracted," she said. "Thinking about anyone important?"

"No," Bastila said. "Just thinking about the rumors."

"About Revan?"

She nodded.

"I'm positive those aren't rumors."

"Yes, I don't think so either but still…" She shrugged.

"You know if the Jedi ever agree to help the Republic out, you could help a lot too," Cariaga said.

Bastila's eyebrows rose. "How so?"

"How so? Your Battle Meditation of course."

"But I haven't used it before."

"I know but I'm just saying it would help."

"The Council won't agree to enter this war. They are being cautious since the end of the last war."

"Paranoid is more like it." Cariaga snorted. "Based on the information on the Holonet, the Mandalorians are tearing into the Republic army as if they were flimsipast."

"And what makes you think the Jedi will stand a chance against them? We aren't soldiers, Cariaga."

"I'm not going to get into this discussion with you again, Bastila. Let's spar again."

Bastila, deciding that Cariaga had the right idea since every time they have that discussion it always turned into an argument, nodded and the two friends began sparring again.

* * *

Alek blocked the attacked aimed at his side before thrusting toward his opponents arm but his opponent dodged the thrust and caught it in his violet blade. He retracted his blade and slashed toward his opponents head. Revan dodged out of the way and nearly landed a blow on Alek's shoulder had he not blocked it in time.

He whirled around keeping his friend in his line of sight and blocked another slash before he unleashed his own attack that Revan blocked again. They knew each other well to where they couldn't land a blow against the other.

"So do you agree with my idea, Alek?" Revan asked blocking another attack.

"Actually, I do," Alek said retracting his blade. "I feel it's the right thing to do. Too bad the Council is too stubborn to see that especially since I'm not the only one who agrees with you."

"Meetra did say a lot of people agreed with me."

"So are you going to try again tomorrow?"

"Probably though I doubt it will make a difference."

"Good point."

Revan blocked the thrust Alek aimed at him before angling his blade to catch the slash aimed at his side. Alek retraced the blade again before swinging toward Revan's head but, at the last instant, retracted and landed a grazing blow against Revan's thigh when Revan moved his blade to catch the swing. Revan leapt back to avoid Alek's blade before catching the next attack and bringing his lightsaber up hard enough to knock Alek's blade out of his hand. He then pointed his blade at Alek's throat.

Alek called his lightsaber to his hand. "Best two out of three," he said.

"Deal," Revan said and the two of them clashed again.

A few Knights and Padawans who were within the training room were watching the duel. They always seemed to do that whenever anyone was fighting. Alek supposed it was one way of learning; learn through observation as his master once told him during his apprentice years.

He brought pulled himself back into the duel when Revan's blade nearly landed a blow against his side. He twisted to avoid the attack and launched his own attack against Revan. Their blades clashed again and again as they struggled to get the advantage over their opponent. Alek, when he spotted an opening in Revan's defenses, launched an attack toward Revan's exposed side. Revan's blade caught the attack but Alek retracted the lightsaber and slammed it hard against Revan's knocking the blade from his friend's hand.

"Ha, I win," he said.

Revan smiled and called his blade to his hand. "I've been thinking about what to do about this war, Alek," he said.

"What can you do other than try to convince the Council to intervene?"

Revan was silent for a long moment. "Maybe we should do something about it," he said.

"Do something about it? What can we do?"

"Those skirmishes on the Outer Rim. I don't think they're as random as the Mandalorians want us to believe. They're testing us. Maybe we can go to the Outer Rim, to the frontlines, and scout the enemy lines."

Alek narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "That way we can know what the Republic is really facing and whether you're right about whether the Mandalorians are testing us or not," he said.

Revan's brown eyes glimmered thoughtfully. "I'll try lobbying for that tomorrow with the Council," he said.

"Well, if they don't agree then what?"

"I'll come up with something."

* * *

Meetra Surik was meditating when she felt her master's presence enter the cockpit of the ship as it glided through the lanes of hyperspace toward Dantooine. She didn't break her meditative pose as she felt her master sit down beside her.

"You've heard the rumors about Revan's attempts to get the Council to agree to intervene in the war, yes?" Kavar asked.

"Yes master," Meetra replied opening her eyes to examine her master.

"What do you say about them?"

Meetra was silent for a long moment. "I think Revan's doing the right thing," she said.

Kavar's eyebrows went up. "Why do you say that?"

"So many people are dying in this war, Master, and I believe what Revan believes. If the Jedi intervene then the Republic might stand a better chance."

"We are not soldiers, Meetra."

"We weren't soldiers when we fought that war against Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma and yet we still did."

"That being said, we are still recovering from that, Meetra. We can't fight this war for the Republic. Besides, what we've seen when we were on the Outer Rim is that there have only been skirmishes. The Jedi Council doesn't believe the Mandalorians will invade."

Meetra shook her head causing loose strands of brown hair to fall into her face. "I just…I don't think the Mandalorians are going to stop with battles on the edge of Republic space. I think they will invade."

"So does Revan. So you agree with him about that too?"

"Yes."

Kavar was silent. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Meetra sighed. "I would like to help out, Master, but, unless the Council approves of Revan's plan, I can't do anything."

"The Council does not think it is the right thing to do. I can understand why they are being cautious. They think something more is at play here. Also, they do not wish for a repeat of what happened with Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma."

"Do you think that would happen again, Master, if Revan convinced the Council to enter the war against the Mandalorians?"

Kavar was silent again as if thinking over his apprentice's words. "I do not know," he admitted. "But we must not concern ourselves with what ifs. Let's focus on the now, Meetra."

"Yes master." Meetra closed her eyes before drifting back into a meditative trance although her thoughts kept drifting.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the first chapter of my first attempt at a pre-KOTOR story. It was more of an introductory chapter.**

**Darth: and?**

**Blaze: and I know Kavar wasn't Meetra's master but, in this universe, he was**

**Darth: hey, it is an alternate universe**

**Blaze: exactly**

**Anakin: hi**

**Blaze: you aren't even born yet**

**Anakin: yeah, I know, but you always let me show up in these things**

**Blaze: good point**

**Revan: blasted stubborn Jedi Council!**

**Anakin: still won't agree to your plan?**

**Revan: no**

**Malak: hey, I go by Alek in this story**

**Blaze: yeah, I know**

**Revan: I'm bored**

**Anakin: so am I**

**Revan: want to go raid the WWE paper view?**

**Anakin: oh that'll be fun**

**Obi-Wan: don't blow up anything**

**Revan and Anakin: ah man! Not even Jack Swagger?**

**Obi-Wan: hmmm, no, no, I don't want to have to bail you out of jail**

**Revan and Anakin: fine!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I hope that you like it. Reviews as always are much appreciated and the next chapter will come out as soon as I can type it up**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you to Jocasta Silver and raziel44 who is the only two who reviewed the last chapter. I am glad you enjoyed it. Also, I am warning you; charismatic characters have always been the hardest characters to write about for me so sorry if I don't get Revan's personality right during a specific portion of this chapter. Here is the second chapter and I hope that you like it. Reviews are appreciated as always.**

**Chapter Two**

The Jedi Council was silent almost as if they were seriously thinking about his plan but the Force was telling Revan that the Council wasn't likely to agree to his plan even though it, technically speaking, wasn't involving the Order in the actual war. It was just giving some aid to the soldiers on the frontlines while at the same time not alerting the Mandalorians to the fact that the Jedi had been involved.

The Republic did know that Revan was trying to get involved though. Somehow, news of his attempts to lobby for Jedi involvement in the war had reached the ears of the media. They were now calling him the "Jedi's own crusader". And, if what Alek said was correct, there were some Jedi who agreed with Revan's desire to help in the war.

The Republic causalities seemed to be increasing with each day and Revan was hoping the Jedi Council would finally see things from his perspective. At least, that was what he was hoping before he presented his idea to the Council.

Now, as he waited for the Council's decision, he was pretty sure they wouldn't agree to his plan.

"So you want us to sanction for a group of Jedi to go to the frontlines of those skirmishes on the Outer Rim to scout out the enemy lines," Master Vandar Tokare said summing up Revan's plan in one sentence.

"Yes Masters," Revan said. "We would not be technically part of the war if we do this."

"Scouting out the enemy lines is helping the war effort thus will make you part of the war, Revan," Atris said.

"I really do feel we should do something, Masters, and this is the only idea that wouldn't have the Jedi directly involved with the war."

"There is something more at play here, Revan," Lonna Vash said. "That is why we are not going to interfere with the war."

"I believe there is more at play here as well. I believe that the Mandalorians' attacks on the Outer Rim aren't as random as they seem. We are supposed to be protecting the Republic and, in order to protect the Republic, we must help out with the war effort."

"As of right now, the Mandalorians are not threatening the Republic. They are only attacking the edges of Republic space," Vash said.

"If they are testing us, testing our strength, then I believe they will eventually invade."

"You cannot be sure of that," Zes Kai Ell said.

"I know but are we really going to risk it?"

"We have not yet recovered from our war with Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma, Revan," Vash said. "We are merely being cautious because we believe that the true threat to the Republic has not yet revealed itself yet."

"And so why you sit here and wait for the true threat to reveal itself, countless Republican lives are being lost and the Mandalorians seem to be gaining the upper hand." Revan hadn't meant to sound irritated; that was just how the words slipped out.

Atris's eyes narrowed. "While I regret the loss of Republic troops, the Mandalorians have not done anything to suggest they are going to go further than the Outer Rim," she said.

"Still, scouting out the enemy lines might give us an insight onto whether they are going to invade the Republic or not. At the very least, we might be able to get a better idea of what is we're facing."

"Unfortunately, we thought about it and I believe we are all in agreement, Revan," Dorjander Kace said looking at the rest of the Council who nodded.

"We are not going to sanction for a group of Jedi to travel to the frontlines and scout out the enemy lines, Revan," Vandar said. "You must understand that there is a bigger threat than whether the Mandalorians are going to invade or how strong their forces are, one that we must be patient if we are to draw it out."

_How did I know this was going to happen?_ "Masters, I urge you to reconsider," he said out loud.

"We thought about it much and we are still not agreeing to your idea, Revan. You are dismissed."

Revan turned around and left the Jedi Council chamber using the Force to release his irritation into the Force. How could the Council continue to deny that the Republic needed the Jedi? And why were they so determined to wait out for an unknown threat, one that might not even exist, to show its face? What could that threat be? And why was it big enough to cause the Council to decide to wait rather than help the war effort? And also, could it also just be because the Jedi Order was still recovering from the war with Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma?

Revan did not know the answers to any of those questions.

* * *

Jedi Master Lonna Vash was as quiet as the rest of the Council although it wasn't long before Vandar broke the silence.

"I sense that Knight Revan is very disappointed with our decision," he said.

"He seems to strongly believe the Mandalorians are testing us only with those skirmishes on the Outer Rim," Vash said quietly.

"That I sensed as well," Atris murmured. "I have also heard that Revan's lobbying attempts have reached the ears of the media as well as everyone within the Temple and on Dantooine. I have heard many of the Padawans talking and Knights talking and some of them actually agree with Revan."

"Do you think he'll go along with his plan even though we told him he couldn't?" asked Zez Kai Ell.

"It is possible," said Vandar. "We should keep an eye on him and on those who support his idea."

"And if he does go through with his plan?" Vrook Lamar asked.

"Would he ignore the Council's wishes?" Vash asked.

"It is possible," said Vandar. "But I honestly do not know."

"If he really believes that his plan is the right course of action then I would not be surprised if Revan did go through with it without the Council's permission," Atris said.

"We will keep an eye on him. Right now, that is all we can do," Vandar said.

* * *

Alek joined his friend as Revan walked down the meditative walkways heading toward his chambers looking deep in thought. "I take it they didn't agree to it," he said.

Revan shook his head. "They still think that there is another threat out there. They seem content with trying to draw out this unknown threat and let the Republic army take care of the threat that we know about," he said.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Revan was silent for a long moment. "I need to think about it for a while longer," he said.

Alek nodded. "Whatever you decide, I'll back you up, Revan," he said.

"Thank you, Alek."

It was a week later that Revan finally came to a decision. The Holonet was broadcasting what the Senate allowed them to broadcast about the war including battles won and lost. Though they didn't reveal the number of causalities, the Republic citizens seemed to know that the causalities were large and they seemed to be growing with each passing day. The Mandalorians were still pushing at the borders, testing the strength of the Republic or so Revan seemed to think, and the Republic fleet were being pushed back. The skirmishes seemed to be getting worse with each one that occurred.

Revan joined Alek in the sparring room where he was watching one of the Padawans dueling Meetra who had returned to Coruscant again with her master a few days earlier. Her master had decided to stay on Coruscant for the time being and so Meetra was staying within the Temple until her master decided it was time to leave.

"Revan," Alek said turning his blue gaze to his friend.

Revan sat down beside him watching the two Padawans duel. "I've made my decision," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I've decided that I'm going to the frontlines myself to scout the enemy lines."

"So you're going through with your plan even though the Council said you couldn't?"

Revan nodded. "This war is getting worse and I feel something must be done even if the Council doesn't agree," he said.

"Well, you can count me in."

Revan smiled a little.

"There are many others who agree with you, Revan," said Alek. "Maybe we can ask them to join us."

"Ask them to willingly disobey the Jedi Council to go to the frontlines of a war the Jedi forbid us from being a part of?"

"If you really think about it, Revan, it's their decision to make not ours. We can just tell them of what we are planning on doing and let them decide if they want to join us or not."

Revan was silent. "You're right, it is their decision to make," he said.

* * *

"The war between the Republic and the Mandalorians is getting worse with each day that passes by. Countless Republic lives are being lost to the Mandalorians despite all that the Republic has been doing to stop these deaths. I feel that we should do something about it; we should help out with the war effort. We are not soldiers but our duty is to the Republic and to their protection. We are the guardians of the Republic but we aren't guarding the Republic, we are sitting back and allowing others to fight and die to protect those they care about, those they cherish, those they love. Why are they doing our job for us? Why are they guarding the Republic when that is our job? We may be peacekeepers but we are warriors. We have fought a war before. Why should this be any different? Yes, we lost quite a few Jedi during the war with Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma and yes we are still recovering. However, if we continue to sit back and do nothing, we may invite more death and destruction for both the Republic and our order. If we don't stop the Mandalorians now then they might come after the Inner Rim, or even Coruscant itself, next. I, for one, am not going to stand aside and watch as more Republic soldiers are killed by these Mandalorians. I wish to help in any way that I can even if it only means scouting the enemy lines for the Republic army. And that is exactly what I am going to do. I cannot and will not tell you what it is you should do. That is your decision to make. If you do decide to join me then you are welcomed. If not then, again, it is your decision, a decision that I cannot make for you."

Meetra had to admit Revan's speech was well-done. She had been the first Jedi that Alek sought out when he was searching for the Jedi who agreed with Revan's desire to join in the war. Many others also came, including some who did not support Revan's views like Bastila Shan, to listen to Revan speak.

Meetra could see many of them whispering to each other as they discussed what they would do. She turned her gaze to Revan who was standing at the head of the group with Alek at his side. He was silent either catching his breath or waiting for someone to speak up. They were currently standing in an empty plaza near the Temple with airspeeders flying around and above them and the Manarai Mountains rising up in the distance.

Meetra had to admit she was worried that word of this gathering would reach the ears of the Jedi Council. She figured that the only thing the Jedi Council could do was forbid Revan from going since it wasn't exactly against the Jedi Code to speak about the war. He wasn't influencing anyone to follow him; he was just telling them of what he was going to do. In a way, if the Council did decide to do something then it would be against Revan alone and, perhaps, Alek since Alek supported Revan's decision.

"This idea is against the Jedi Code," said Bastila breaking through the murmurings that filled the area and pulling Meetra from her thoughts.

Revan's eyebrows rose. "How is doing what we can to protect those who cannot protect themselves, and those who are currently giving their lives for the Republic, be against the Jedi Code? It is showing compassion to those who are fighting in this war as well as those who are caught in the crossfire and compassion is central to a Jedi's life. The Jedi Code does not prohibit compassion."

Bastila glared at the Jedi Knight. "Fighting a war is not the way of the Jedi," she said.

"I am not proposing we fight in the war, I am only proposing we see how dangerous the Mandalorians really are. I do not believe those skirmishes on the Outer Rim are as random as everyone may think. I believe that the Mandalorians are testing us and may invade us soon."

"You don't know they will invade."

"I do not. That is why I said they _may_ invade."

"Since it is not definite whether they will invade or not, why do you still wish to enter the war?"

"Because of the _possibility _that they will invade," Revan said. "And scouting the enemy lines, which is all that I am proposing, is not technically entering the war. It is merely seeing how strong the Mandalorians really are and if my suspicion about the Outer Rim skirmishes really are more than random skirmishes. As I said before, no one has to come with me; I just thought it would be a good idea for you to know of what it is I am going to do so that you may decide, for yourself, if you want to accompany me or not."

Bastila looked like she was about to say something else but her companion, Cariaga Sin, stood up. "I, for one, agree with Revan," she said. "We have the chance to help the Republic end this war with the Mandalorians and I think we should take it."

Meetra had to admit she was amazed by how many people agreed with Revan's words. Though not simultaneously, the majority of the gathered Jedi all voiced their agreement with Revan's words. The group wasn't that big but only two or three Jedi, Bastila included, out of the entire group remained silent.

Revan looked faintly surprised by how many people agreed with him.

"Just because you agree with me does not mean you have to join me," he said quietly. "I suggest you think about it more because, honestly, anyone who joins me may, at worst, get expelled from the Jedi Order. I am not leaving for a week anyway so if any of you are thinking about joining them then I suggest you think about it over to make sure it is really something you wish to do and understand what you might be giving up."

The group dispersed soon after that and Meetra walked over to join Revan and Alek who were talking quietly with each other off to the side of where they had been standing earlier. They broke off their conversation as Meetra came to a stop beside them. "Meetra," Revan greeted her.

"Nice speech," the Senior Padawan said.

Revan smiled a little. "I didn't really think about what I was going to say before I went into this," he admitted. "I wasn't really expecting to speak in front of everyone. You can thank Alek for tossing that on me at the last instant."

Alek smirked. "You should have expected that you would have to speak, Revan," he said.

"I wish you had given me some time to prepare."

The other Jedi Knight shrugged. "There wasn't time." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and amusement that clearly suggested he wasn't telling the complete truth and the Force easily told Meetra that Alek was only partially telling the truth.

"Well, I know one thing. I'm going with you," Meetra said.

Revan narrowed his eyes. "I'm not leaving for another week, Meetra. You don't have to decide right now."

"Master Kavar is heading back to Dantooine in a week," the Padawan said, "but I agree with you, Revan. I want to help with the war effort. Besides, I'm almost ready for my knighting ceremony, Master Kavar said so."

Revan narrowed his eyes.

"I know I'm risking getting expelled but I believe this is something we have to do in order to help end the war."

"I suggest you think about it more, Meetra."

"No, I've made my decision."

"No use trying to talk her out of it, Revan," Alek said. "She's stubborn."

"I will admit that is true," Revan said. "So, you're sure you don't need more time to think about your decision?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"All right. If you change your mind…"

"I won't."

"If you do then let me know."

"I will."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 2**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: I thought you would**

**Tigerstar: what? Wait, what am I doing here?**

**Blaze: I, sort of, started getting into **_**Warriors**_** again hence the return of my favorite **_**Warriors**_** character**

**Tigerstar: I'm still your favorite?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Anakin: what's a cat doing here?**

**Revan: I have no idea**

**Harry: I like cats**

**Severus: no one asked you**

**Harry: (glares at Severus)**

**Tigerstar: (purrs in amusement)**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes and sighs) I don't own **_**Warriors**_** or **_**Harry**__**Potter**_** by the way. Please review and I will post chapter 3, which, I hope, is when the action will begin, as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon **


End file.
